


Beautiful colors

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2016, Angst, First fic of the year, Fluff, M/M, Racism, Smut, love making, love yourself, self hate, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what my favorite thing about you is, right?"  </p><p>Neymar mumbled under his breath something Leo couldn't catch no matter how much he leaned his ear closer to Neymar's mouth. </p><p>"Moreno?" </p><p>"My skin, I know, ok?"<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful colors

"Leo, what if I had your color of skin?" 

"..." 

"..?" 

"Baby-" before he could continue Neymar sighed -more like huffed- at Leo "I know, I'm beautiful, blah blah blah" Leo wasn't expecting that from the Brazilian. 

"mi amor" 

"It was just a question, I got curious..just wondering" he wasn't looking at Leo and there was a reason,the youngster knew the Argentine had scowl on his face. 

Leo did that a lot. 

"So this has nothing to do with today?" 

Neymar put on his best confused face to look up at Leo with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Neymar" 

"No, my dear Leo, it has nothing to do with those chants against my-..." he was looking at Leo but after the years they've shared it would be absurd if Leo couldn't catch a lie. 

"You know what my favorite thing about you is, right?" 

Neymar mumbled under his breath something Leo couldn't catch no matter how much he leaned his ear closer to Neymar's mouth. 

"Moreno?" 

"My skin, I know, ok?" The words themselves weren't sharp but it was the voice that made Leo skin prickly with bumps. He hated when the Brazilian whom was always so loving of himself be so...insecure. 

He hated everyone that was behind his lovers insecurities. 

"Yes, I love the way you look against me, I love, of course all of you but, your skin with all these beautiful tattoos all over you...I love this so much" 

Neymar was running his fingers upward and down on his arms and his legs, any skin his fingers could reach. He started with soft moves as if considering Leo's words but then he sped up his movements; _scrubbing_ at his skin. 

Soon enough his eyes were red and he wasn't holding back his tears. It made Leo's throat close up and wish to own something to hurt those who hurt his ney- his self-conscious didn't allow him to think of such thing, not when Neymar was whimpering in need of comfort from Leo. 

Truth be told it was rare for Leo to have to comfort Neymar, most of the time it was the other way.

Leo didn't speak while he moved to the bed holding Neymar close to his chest, tight against him. The youngest cried and the sad sounds made Leo's eyes well up with tears holding an almost deathly grip on Neymar. 

They weren't counting the time that passed but Leo was sure it wasn't a short period of time until Neymar's whimpers turned into sobs. 

Sniffing into the back of his hand neymar pushed lightly at Leo's chest so he could get some air. 

"Mi moreno lindo, precioso, I love you" 

Neymar loved how Leo hated nicknames but loved to use them on other people. Neys favorite was the one the Argentine had just used. 

"I'm sorry Leo" the Argentine smiled kissing Neymar's forehead then all over his face to make the Brazilian chuckle. 

"No need to be, baby," Neymar constantly thought about getting those words tattooed seeing as they were spoken to him almost always. 

"Listen, I know how hard it must be to here those things, but I promise I'll be here for you always. Ignoring may be hard but keep reminding yourself how beautiful you are in your skin. If you can't, I will." 

As soon as he finished he started placing kisses all over Neymar again. From his face to his neck making a giggly mess of Neymar. Who was trying to just get Leo's mouth on his. 

They were both laughing when their lips finally met making the kiss less like a kiss... 

When they parted to keep laughing Neymar wheezed out "I love your skin too, Leo" and Leo stopped laughing but his grin was still there "yeah?" Neymar smirked nodding his head slowly. 

For the first time in--well, ever Neymar was patient as Leo made slow love to him. Neymar was face down as Leo held his waist with one hand while he wrapped the other around his chest; putting most of his weight on the other. 

But Neymar didn't complain instead he moaned and groaned and whined and loved every single bit of it making sure Leo knew. 

"I love you, negrito lindo" 

Neymar smiled brightly at Leo who was rubbing his stomach smoothly "I love you too, amorzinho" Leo scrunched up his nose at the nickname. 

Giving neymar time to sneak a kiss on Leo's lips but of course Leo didn't let him go so easily taking the Brazilian's head with both hands deepening the kiss. 

Neymar may love himself but he was sure he'd never love someone as much as he loved Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> I think if you watched the match you know why I'm writing this. Espanyol fans were shouting racist chants at Neymar during the game, it pissed me off so I made this to lift my heart (and yours). No matter how much Ney feels himself most of the time he's human and those comments must hurt him and the fact that he's so beautiful but some people have the audacity to _try_ to shame him because of his skin color makes me want to smack someone. His skin, his smile, his skills, his heart, even his hair make him so beautiful. 
> 
> Gay shaming and color shaming- yeah, we need to leave those in 2015. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> -Moreno lindo is a nickname in spanish that in English sounds rude ? but okay so Moreno is someone with brown/dark skin- I hope it's understandable (in my country were brown skin is common this is used A LOT)  
> Lindo means pretty and Precioso means Precious.


End file.
